gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daenerys Targaryen
Featured Article :This article is a current Featured Article candidate please feel free to leave comments at Featured Article nomination. --Opark 77 (talk) 10:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :This article was chosen as a Featured Article and will appear on the main page from October 13, 2012 until November 10, 2012. --Opark 77 (talk) 19:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New rule: actively avoid using "Khaleesi" on this wiki whenever possible I've been listening to some complaints made by Elio and Linda on Westeros.org and I must agree. There are "TV-first viewers" and then there are "casual viewers who watch for the sex and violence, yet two god-damned seasons into the show, can't remember proper names of the major characters" -- major characters like Tyrion, Cersei, Arya, Sansa, Daenerys, they refer to by pet names as "the dwarf" or "Khaleesi". I don't blame the TV show for using the word "Khaleesi" heavily in Season 1 - it's like calling her "my Queen" among the Dothraki, of course they would use it often. But there are those montage videos circling on youtube of every time Iain Glenn said "Khaleesi" in season 1. But in short, casual fans latched onto the "Khaleesi" thing too much, to the point that the more stupid among them would call her "Khaleesi" as if it were here own name. Not just as a nickname, but *were not aware* that her real name was Daenerys. Sort of in-universe, I enjoy how...once Barristan shows up, he wasn't in the Dothraki arc. He's the old knight who remembers what the Targaryens really are, emperors of the Seven Kingdoms, the royal blood. So when he comes to Daenerys, note that he always calls her "my Queen" -- and I think that intentionally or not this is a really major step in Daenerys' arc, that in Seasons 1 and 2 she was this nobody powerless girl on the edge of the world, I mean the *real* edge - the Dothraki Sea and Qarth are *way* out there, really far away from Westeros. Slaver's Bay is a bit closer, they're at least in contact with the Free Cities, who are in turn actively in contact with the Seven Kingdoms (i.e. the Second Sons come over from the Free Cities). So really, we see her growing away from the Dothraki arc and finding her place as the Queen of the ex-slaves in Slaver's Bay; with bigger dragons and a real army, she now starts to pose a serious risk to those holding the Iron Throne in the Seven Kingdoms. At any rate, the new plan is to avoid calling Daenerys "Khaleesi" whenever possible, that is, other than in contexts used among the Dothraki. In Season 1 episode articles, she's Drogo's Khaleesi, so those should still call her "Khaleesi" -- her claim to the Iron Throne is just a word, Khaleesi is her real power. When she gets the dragons she slowly starts moving towards "Queen of the Seven Kingdoms". Season 2 episode articles are also kind of in flux, because her main followers are still just a small band of Dothraki (though I enjoy that we see the storylines start to cross over a little, as it takes over a year for news from Westeros to get to Qarth; the point when Daenerys finally hears that Robert is dead and the Seven Kingdoms are divided in the War of the Five Kings, so her initial pipe-dream of "take back the Seven Kingdoms" which Viserys beat into her during her childhood suddenly entered into the far realm of plausibility). Starting in Season 3 episodes, however, we should stop calling her "Khaleesi" unless listing all of her titles. When listing her as a rival claimant to the throne on other pages, i.e. the list under "King of the Andals and the First Men", she should be just a straightforward "Queen". Queen sounds more impressive than Khaleesi. Moreover, a Khaleesi only has right to rule among the Dothraki. Actively using the term "Queen" emphasizes that she is the one who by right should be sitting on the Iron Throne. Thankfully even the show itself is leaning towards this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Dorzalty "Unburnt" title missing from titles One of her title is "Dorzalty" translated as Unburnt. This is part of her legend, and thus important. All Hail the Dragon Queen! 21:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :This is a wiki devoted to the TV series, not the books. "Unburnt" hasn't been established in the TV series.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, it has. She was styled 'the Unburnt' by Missandei in Mhysa. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 20:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Correction: Free Cities and Slaver's Bay The article says, "She has proven herself as a leader and a conqueror through her swift and (for the most part) merciful conquests of the Free Cities of Astapor and Yunkai." Astapor and Yunkai are in Slaver's Bay, which as I understand it is a separate area from the Free Cities. The wiki lists nine Free Cities: Braavos, Pentos,Norvos, Qohor, Lorath, Tyrosh, Lys, Myr and Volantis. Dany's age Why do we assume that one year passes by for every season in the series? If the show is following the events in the book, only 2-3 years will have passed between season 1 and season 5, so Dany should only be 18 or 19 and not 20. 08:37, April 29, 2015 (UTC)Anonymouse Powers and Abilities I think almost the whole section is wrong. Yeah, Dany is tolerant to heat, just like Starks are tolerant to cold. But her surviving from the pyre was one time thing and because of the blood magic + her dragons. She is not tolerant to the dragon fire. I think we should remove the section about her being immune to dragon fire. --Gladiatus (talk) 10:40, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Dany is not fireproof? The section stating that Daenerys is not "fireproof" fails to give an explanation as to how she was able to have her dragons breathe fire all over her as she was escaping Pyat Pree (there is a photo of this earlier in the article). It also fails to explain how she did not burn her hand on her scalding hot dragon egg in season 1, while her handmaiden was burned. I think that either 1) explanations should be provided for these instances, or 2) the section should be removed and a new one put in about how she is indeed immune to burns. 21:01, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :....the dragons were breathing fire towards the camera and she was behind them, not in their flames.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:32, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Okay NOW can we finally remove this part?? 04:22, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I should say, if it weren't clear enough before Season 6 Ep 4 Book of the Stranger , it should be clear now! This should be accepted as a deviation from the books. Here is a reddit thread from 11 months ago that gives examples before last night's episode, but I would say it's now totally conclusive! 13:55, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Is Daenerys Fireproof? Based on the "Book of the Stranger", Daenerys managed to burn down the temple of the Dosh Khaleen by herself without even getting burnt. In the episode "Fire and Blood", it is understandable that she did not get burned due to blood magic, but I do not see blood magic involved in the "Book of the Stranger". Does that mean that Daenerys is fireproof? Or did the bloodshed outside the temple (either Daario or Jorah's kill or the servrant girls that were killed outside the temple's door) triggered this "Blood magic"? Lord Bardo (talk) 13:21, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Since the show is presumably going along the lines of what GRRM told the producers about the unreleased books, we may have to wait until Winds of Winter is released for an explanation. GRRM has stated several times Daenerys survived Drogo's pyre "by blood magic, she's not fireproof". He even wrote a scene in Dance with Dragons where she burns herself. Either he's retconning that, or there's something more going on. Maybe she can use magic due to how she sacrificed Mirri Maz Dur? DRAEVAN13 14:02, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Daenerys is immune to fire, in Game of Thrones. I know book readers are hesitant to give in to that fact idea, but this wiki is specifically based on the television series not the book series. "Blood Magic" on the show and the books is really sacrificial magic, a life for a life; blood magic wouldn't be an explanation for that specific scene in the temple since there wasn't any spell or plan intended for a sacrifice in exchange for life. In simple terms, there wasn't any blood magic occurring in that scene. Daenerys referred to her immunity to fire as "my magic" (S2), claiming her survival was all of her doing and Mirris's sacrifice was for her dragons life, "...only your life." To be faithful to the wiki and the show, Daenerys is immune to fire. --Kai200995 (talk) 02:03, May 20, 2016 (UTC)Kai200995 I remember reading somewhere that once Daenerys sacrificed a life, the blood magic effect last forever. I am not sure of rhe reliability of that source, but it could be a possible reason why Daenerys was immune to fire uring that scene. To say that Daenerys is immune to fire, we still need some evidence to back up this claim. Did GRRM talked about this issue yet? Lord Bardo (talk) 08:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Basically, GRRM made some comment that it was one-time thing due to the blood magic. Whether for drama or plot, though, the producers appear to have decided that she is. At the very least, I'm going to move the information, because it certainly doesn't belong in "Personality". Addendum: For all we know, tonight's episode or a future episode could reveal the whole thing was staged somehow--Ragestorm (talk) 19:35, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Dany on the Iron Throne This article brings up some good points about Dany as a ruler. "Dany gains power by slaughtering by the thousands. In actuality there is not much that separates Dany from her father the Mad King besides the fact that she appears sane (for now) '" Dany vs Sansa for the Iron Throne What are your tthoughts?? Bree 09:06, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Talk pages aren't really the place for this sort of thing... better off in a blog. - 09:46, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Dany and Jorah Is it safe to say, that Jorah Mormont would be Khalessi's "Hand of the Queen", once she is on the iron throne? It sounded that way from what she said to him. 18:13, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :That depends on whether his greyscale can be cured. Shaneymike (talk) 18:49, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Well now we know that Tyrion is the hand of the queen. And also i think he is a better advisor than Jorah, while he was in charge in Kings Landing he handled everything pretty well. He is also incredibly smart and clever. Daenerys and Yara Greyjoy Am I the only one who ships Daenerys with Yara Greyjoy? The chemistry, the looks, the meeting. I loved it, hope they end up together. SaraDracaryen (talk) 18:03, June 20, 2016 (UTC) SaraDracaryen ::Dany certainly respected Yara's nonsense way of speaking. There did seem to be a mutuality of female respect. Plus, Dany loves the idea of a queen. 22:39, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I explain this a bit on the Yara Greyjoy page: Daenerys actually is bisexual in the novels so they might have a one night fling or something on the TV show, not implausible, but given that Yara isn't bi in the novels I doubt that she'll be the one Daenerys ends up with (''very broadly, the TV show's main character romances or marriages will probably match the novels). But a sex scene? Not impossible.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:00, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Queen of Meereen So when Dany leaves to conquer Westeros, what will happen to Meereen? 22:37, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Apparently she left the Second Sons there to maintain order while the people select their own ruling council (she tried to do that at Astapor but it was overthrown after she left). I'm honestly surprised she didn't leave Grey Worm and Missandei in charge.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:57, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :I can't tell whether you are being sarcastic but I think that is a good idea. Missandei was known in Meereen as Daenerys confidante and part of the small council that ruled Meereen in her absence. The citizens specifically came to Missandei and Greyworm about Tyrion's credentials and plans for the city. Missandei will not be needed to translate for the royal court in Westeros, then again that may change if the Dathroki spread in the kingdoms and Daenerys is absent to command the dathroki and unsullied directly. I liked Missandei this season so I'm a little bias.--Kai200995 (talk) 07:39, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Her religion What would you guys say her religion is? The Faith of The Seven, The Great Stallion, maybe the Red God, or nothing? Dragonsbeatwolves (talk) 03:50, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh I put stuff about that in the "In the Books" section: she isn't particularly religious though she does sort of pick up absent-mindedly thinking a prayer to the Great Stallion. She thinks the Seven-in-One god of the Faith of the Seven is confusing, and that the Lord of Light's constant struggle with the Great Other sounds too violent.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:54, July 3, 2016 (UTC) 16:06, July 20, 2016 (UTC)Shoudn't Hizdahr zo Loraq say "betrothed" in brackets, since they never actually maried. No stated relgion. Faith of the Seven entry in religion will be removed.Lygarx (talk) 08:15, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Pureblood? It says in the "Powers and Abilities" section that Daenerys is a pureblood Targaryen. I'll leave that as is and let an admin decide if he or she agrees it merits a change, but still I would like to point out that Daenerys isn't 100% Valyrian/Targaryen, she also shares blood with House Martell and House Dayne of Dorne. Shaneymike (talk) 13:51, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Infobox pic No offense, no tea no shade, but this infobox pic is not... great. The quality and colors are not the best and she looks unflattering. I think the previous one was WAY better as it was an official outtake. Can we change it back to that one? I don't just want to revert edits. 0Abstruse (talk) 18:56, June 12, 2017 (UTC) I agree, this image has way to much hue and has clealy been edited over. This was the original image released by HBO: Personally, I don't think we should meddle so much with these images; but what the hey? I need to know opinions. Yentel (talk) 21:18, June 14, 2017 (UTC) See that's so much better tbh. But yeah, people seem not to come to a mutual agreement about the infobox pictures (me included lol). Perhaps some sort of vote? 0Abstruse (talk) 21:31, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Return to Original Page Can someone please who has the ability to edit this page, fix the latest edit done to this page and return it to it's orgininal format, same with Cersei's page. it was much better that way than it looks now. Mattman15 (talk)Mattman15 :I agree, and it's causing the page to be displayed weirdly... such a major change needs to be discussed first. - 07:10, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you Xanderen. The same person made the same change to Cersei's page and now Jons! It's much better the way it was! Also when do you plan to make that Forum relating to Page Edits you said you were making?Mattman15 (talk) 08:26, September 10, 2017 (UTC)Mattman15 ::This is a work in progress. Please have patience, as we cannot work miracles and fix 1000 things at one time. This is a change that much be done, but we are working to fix the gaps and things that bother you. 20:06, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :: :: :::This is what the image tabber looks like when Season 8 is added: — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 21:59, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Not necessarily. Please not lets get ahead of ourselves. 22:05, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Although I'm not as of this monent 100% on this new format, I am kinda leaning more in favor of it right now that I've gotten a closer look at how it works. The length those pages before these changes were put in place made editing in the desktop version on my phone somewhat challenging trying to find the place that I want to edit. I know this new format looks weird at first glance and yes it will take some getting used to but considering we still have at least one more season to get through I can see why the bureaucrats have been discussing this present format for these pages. Again, I'm still not 100% yet but unless we as a whole are willing to give up the vast privileges that we do not have over on Wikipedia with regards to this show, I am definitely in favor of this new format.Shaneymike (talk) 09:59, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Appearance Tabs Can somebody who is able to edit the page edit the appearance tabs because Daenerys appeared in "The Dragon and the Wolf"? Unlocking Please unlock this. This urgently needs udpating. Vegan God (talk) 19:10, October 2, 2017 (UTC) "Queen Daenerys I Targaryen" or "Lady Daenerys Targaryen"? Daenerys was an official queen when she ruled Meereen, but not anymore. She's not an official queen, just a claimant. But she is, on the other hand, the official Lady of Dragonstone. She is also the official Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. So, should it be "Lady Daenerys Targaryen" at the opening of the article or "Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen"? Because "Queen Daenerys Targaryen" or "Queen Daenerys I Targaryen" makes absolutely no sense. VapingHeathen, the Raven 18:25, November 29, 2017 (UTC) If she is not refered to as Queen in the show or Fan Community, then She is Lady Daenerys. But GRRM, D@D, HBO Viewers Guide and characters in the show/books have called her king. By your logic Robb should be called Lord Robb Stark because he was never an officially recongized King In The North by the realm only the North/Riverlands. Dany is a Queen.17:35, November 30, 2017 (UTC)17:35, November 30, 2017 (UTC)~~ Robb Stark was recognized by the North/Riverlands and that makes him King because that was HIS KINGDOM. Those places declared independence, they didn't need the opinion of the rest of the realm, who had nothing to do with Robb's kingdom. However, it annoys me that a random user removed "King" from Stannis and Renly. Those 2 were kings in their own rights of the places that recognized their authorities. And even if their names referred only to their claims of the Seven Kingdoms, we have here Daenerys being considered by this very page the "former" Queen of Meereen. So now we are calling her Queen based on nothing but her claim, yet that random user had removed the title from Stannis and Renly when they had more influence among the Westerosi than Daenerys. All 3 of them must be treated equally. RandomDudeDude (talk) 22:44, November 30, 2017 (UTC) EDIT: Actually the one who changed titles was VapingHeathen, here. I no longer remembered that and I thought it was user Joffery who did that. Still, if the Baratheon rivals can't be called kings, neither should Dany, since she's no longer considered Queen of Meereen. Though, I think we should keep calling Daenerys and all Baratheons, fake and real, kings and queen, because that's how they are known in the story. Like EVERY WIKI, the name description of an article must refer to how they are known and called in the story, not how their real status is. For example, Daenerys is never called "Lady" and all the others are called kings by both fictional characters and book/show fandoms. RandomDudeDude (talk) 22:53, November 30, 2017 (UTC) The difference with Robb is that he was named king by the Northern lords and then seceded from the Seven Kingdoms, making him the official king of an independent nation. Daenerys never seceded from anything nor was she named queen. She's a claimant. Calling her a queen and adding numerals to her name would be just as nonsensical as changing "Prince Aegon Targaryen "(on the son of Aenys's page) with "King Aegon II Targaryen". VapingHeathen, the Raven 12:17, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Date of birth: Summer of 282 AC Why does it say that? Summers typically last longer than a year in GoT, thus it would technically be... "282 AC of Summer" (Don't add that either) ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 14:59, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Proposed infobox picture change With her descent into madness, I think this pic is more fitting as her new infobox picture. NegatronX (talk) 08:06, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :That image isn't fit for infobox use. Find one less square. --Potsk (talk) 08:24, May 14, 2019 (UTC) I'd fix that imperious tone if I were you, "Potsk". You're nothing here, so don't presume to tell me what to do. I don't see why I need to find a less square picture. If the infobox template requires specific dimensions for the picture to work, then go ahead and specify that. Otherwise, you're just being obnoxious. NegatronX (talk) 13:18, May 15, 2019 (UTC) :Yikes. I'm only informing you about image policy here. You can find countless examples just by observation. --Potsk (talk) 14:19, May 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Keep it civil please NegatronX. There’s no need to be so aggressive. - 15:53, May 15, 2019 (UTC) ::You weren't informing me, though. All you did was tell me I need to find a less square picture. That is not very helpful, is it? You did not specify the dimensions required for the infobox picture, nor did you give me any helpful info. I'd ask you to stay out of my business in the future. NegatronX (talk) 16:39, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Unlock request Could an admin unlock this article? It's really out of date. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 15:00, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Yes. Please do. Her history in Season 8 is limited to the second episode, and the finale is less than a week away. Also, I think it's been established that her "coin" has finally landed and that we should add that. Openminds (talk) 18:01, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :Done. - 18:38, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Madness I'm not convinced that Danaerys is insane. I know its not a popular opinion on here. But its not entirely clear whether or not she is insane.Hulk10 (talk) 23:03, May 19, 2019 (UTC) '''Not stabbed in the heart. It says at the end of her biograpy that Jon stabbed her in the heart. See picture. You can see the dagger is much lower, in her abdomen, probably.RamsayS (talk) 06:17, May 20, 2019 (UTC) I think you're right about that. I changed it. Traxian (talk) 06:21, May 20, 2019 (UTC) When was she de facto Queen of the Seven Kingdoms??? She didn't even sit on the throne. Didn't make a single decision as Queen and wasn't considered to be the rightful Queen by most Houses of Westeros. Instead her war crimes should be mentioned in the introduction. IndependentNorth (talk) 02:01, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Jon as Daenerys' lover User:NegatronX Since you are only going to edit war and insult me, I'll start this section. Have you watched the Episode 5 and 6? They were still lovers. Yes Dany pulls away in Epsidoe 5 for a moment, but that's simply to say she only has fear in Westeros. At most, they have a grown a bit apart In Episode 6, they still both love each other deeply, kissing passionately. Dany wanted Jon to be at her side to make her new world and Jon didn't decide to kill her till when he heard her say that, likely fearing she will commit more atrocities. Disputing or debating a thing is not vandalism. What is vandalism is you falsely accusing others and even insulting them. MatthewOne (talk) 23:14, May 28, 2019 (UTC)